


[PODFIC] Let it Flow Though You

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 15:30 to be exact, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Download Available, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Zuko has never bent lightning traditionally. Neither has Aang. The key word there being, “traditionally”.Zuko, and his relationship with lightning after the Comet.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	[PODFIC] Let it Flow Though You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaggedCliffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedCliffs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let it Flow Through You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218319) by [JaggedCliffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedCliffs/pseuds/JaggedCliffs). 



**Duration** : 15:30

 **Size** : 21.3MB **Type** : MP3

 **Stream on Internet Archive:** [here](https://archive.org/details/let-it-flow-though-you_202005)

**Download available**

**Original Text** : [Let it Flow Through You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218319)

 **Author** : [JaggedCliffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedCliffs/pseuds/JaggedCliffs)

 **Read by** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved podfics and this was a great work to try my hand at it. Thanks to JaggedCliffs for such a wonderful story!


End file.
